wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hyjal Summit
__NOEDITSECTION__ thumb|[[Archimonde's remains in an early screenshot of Hyjal.]] Hyjal is a region of northern Kalimdor, located southwest of Winterspring, east of Felwood, northeast of Ashenvale, and northwest of Azshara. When the Caverns of Time are opened as part of the Burning Crusade expansion, players will be able to travel to a past version of Hyjal, reliving the Battle of Mount Hyjal as part of a 25-man raid instance, with players assisting Malfurion Stormrage, Tyrande Whisperwind, Thrall, and Jaina Proudmoore in defending the World Tree from the clutches of the evil Archimonde. The current layout of Hyjal as it exists in the game is quite linear, and the zone is first and foremost intended for its Caverns of Time version, and not a regular zone. Blizzard has not yet made modern-day Hyjal accessible, but has said they will do so at a later date. As of patch 2.01, it is still possible to get to Hyjal by way of exploit, even though blizzard cleaned up the area hoping to make it impossible to access. No music is present and no mobs or NPCs have been added. The water beneath Nordrassil (which is, according to lore, the second Well of Eternity) is currently non-fishable, and there exists a small picket fence which indicates that this area is "Under Construction", a common sight to participants in the Beta phase of World of Warcraft. Characteristics |} History Mount Hyjal is the site of Nordrassil, the first World Tree created from an acorn of G'Hanir. The area was devastated in the Battle of Mount Hyjal, but is slowly recovering. Geography Sub-Regions Well of Eternity Dungeons Around Mt. Hyjal are two raid instance portals. The first is right at the beginning when entering from Darkwhisper Gorge in Winterspring and is located just inside a very non-flashy cave. There is no way to go into the cave as the invisible wall, which is normally intended for keeping travelers out of Hyjal, prevents you from getting close to the cave. You can still see the portal from a distance however. The second is a portal exactly like the entrance to Onyxia's Lair. It appears to be a giant dragon skull. Possible leading to an encounter with Neltharion? Only the future will tell. Regions Adjacent to Hyjal |} Notable Characters See List of Hyjal NPCs. Quests Resources Wild Creatures Unknown Notes, Tips, & Additional Info *Preview at WoW Guru *Blizzard-Construction-Co *Thottbot-Hyjal Speculation The inclusion of Caverns-Hyjal maybe have superseded plans for modern Hyjal to be a raid instance, and it might instead be refitted to serve some other purpose. The announcement of Hyjal's inclusion in the Caverns of Time has generated speculation that modern-day Hyjal may be eventually redesigned as a non-raid instance. To many, the prospect of two Hyjal raid zones, one in the present and one in the past, seems highly unlikely. Exploit The exploit into Hyjal as of the final patch before Christmas is still possible. This exploit takes place at the same area as the original exploit, with many added terrain "exploits" (little glitches you can stand on) needed to make it to the original terrain piece of a pillar. Category:Crags Category:Rumors Category:Closed Zones Category:Zone:Hyjal Category:Continent:Kalimdor